elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Cheydinhal
Castle Cheydinhal, also known as Cheydinhal Castle, is the primary administrative building in Cheydinhal. It is the seat of the Count of Cheydinhal, Andel Indarys, who now runs the city alone after his wife Llathasa Indarys died. Layout The castle consists of the County Hall with a grand entrance and at the top of the stairs, leads into the large room where the Count holds court on a daily basis. Seating areas for inhabitants waiting to see the count are available. A grand staircase leads up to a landing with access to the Great Hall with a large dining area, the private quarters for the staff and the Count's private quarters. Outside the castle, in one of the towers, lies the Guard barracks with the dungeon and prison. Residents *Amminus Gregori – Imperial Knight and a member of the Cheydinhal City Guard *Cheydinhal Guard *Cheydinhal Jailor – Jailor in the dungeon *Count Andel Indarys *Count's Bodyguard *Farwil Indarys – the count's son *Garrus Darelliun – Imperial Guard Captain *Naspia Cosma – Steward and a novice Blade trainer *Ra'qanar – Porter *Ulene Hlervu – Court Wizard *Ulrich Leland – Captain of the Cheydinhal City Guard Sublocations Cheydinhal Castle County Hall The entrance to the castle is a grand room with a large staircase leading into the throne room where the count is holding court. The first part of the county hall has banners hanging down on the walls, a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It's decorated with large trees and fly amanita round the base of the tree with small rocks. Two guards stand at the bottom of the stairs. On the landing, before the throne room, there is a small bedroom for the day and night guards. The throne room at the end of the county hall is decorated with large trees, fly amanita, urns with flowers, a selection of paintings and in the middle stands the two throne chairs. Here the count spends most days holding court. There are several areas for inhabitants to sit and wait for their time with the count. A grand staircase leads up to the upper floor where the private quarters are and the great hall for dining and other festivities. Cheydinhal Castle Great Hall In the great hall there are two areas, one with the large dining table and a smaller room for relaxing in. Both rooms have large decorations with trees, small rocks, fly amanita and flowers. A large chandelier is hanging from the ceiling over the dining table. The table is set for a feast with strawberries and other food items. In the smaller room the count can have informal meetings and a glass of beer or wine. Around the room are dressers and shelves with cutlery and urns. There are two chests with little value in the room. Cheydinhal Castle Private Quarters The private quarters hold bedroom for the staff, Ulene Hlervu has her room here. Before reaching the bedrooms there is a small room for storage straight ahead. Turn left to get to the bedrooms, there are four of them. Some are with less items, Ulene's is more extravagant with tapestries on the wall and large paintings. There are some books on a dresser, Mixed Unit Tactics and Manual of Spellcraft, as well as two cupboards with various items. Cheydinhal Lord's Private Quarters A small corridor with banners and a staircase leads in to the counts private bedroom. It is a large room with both sleeping area and a recreation area. It's decorated with large tree arrangements with small rocks and fly amanita. Smaller chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling and a candle is placed on the nightstand. There is a study area with a desk and some potions standing on it. In the room are some chairs and a bench to rest on and shelves holding fruit and other food items. The count has a collection of books, The Real Barenziah and the Biography of Barenziah. There is also a chest and a jewelry box with leveled items. Cheydinhal Castle Guard Barracks The Guard barracks lies in one of the towers, it has a storage room and Captain Ulrich Leland private room on the first floor. Upstairs are the sleeping quarters for the rest of the guards. Each guard have a chest at the end of their bed with personal items. It is sparsely decorated but have tapestries hanging on the walls. In the Captain's room are also tapestries hanging on the wall, a painting and a bearskin on the floor. There is a cupboard and a dresser with various items, a desk and Ulrich's personal chest with leveled items. Cheydinhal Castle Dungeon From the barracks a door leads to the castle dungeon. A jailor is guarding the prisoners an adjacent to the first room is the quarters for the day and night jailor. There are two chests by the end of the beds, a barrel and a crate with various items. A table and chair is also in the room. The other door leads to the prison cells. There are three cells with a bed and table and chair. Some crates and sacks are at the end of the corridor. Based on what the Hero actions during the quest "Defense of Bruma," Ulrich Leland can end up as a prisoner in the jail. Quests Allies for Bruma This quest involves going to each major city in the province of Cyrodiil and appealing to the local Count or Countess for aid. The Daedra of Oblivion are innumerable – the soldiers of Bruma are not. The gates generally have no outstanding features compared with other randomized gates. Buying a house in Cheydinhal For sale is a nice two-story house near the town statue and next to Willow Bank in the southwest corner of town. Corruption and Conscience After asking around in Cheydinhal, the Hero will discover that the Captain of the Guard Ulrich Leland has been imposing excessive and inappropriate fines all over town. One of the citizens, Llevana Nedaren, is upset and plans do something about it. Hand to Hand Training The low level Hand to Hand trainers are Nahsi at the Bravil Fighters Guild and Rufrius Vinicius at the Anvil guild. The mid level trainers are Davela Hlaren who runs the Imperial Bridge Inn, and Thieves Guild member Ra'qanar in Castle Cheydinhal. The Wayward Knight The Daedric Invasion has spread far and wide across Cyrodiil. Gates have opened at virtually every major town. Farwil and his Knights of the Thorn have entered the gate outside Cheydinhal. Gallery Castle CheydinhalAbove.png|Above the castle. Castle CheydinhalAbove2.png|Above the castle. Cheydinhal Castle County HallEntrance.png|The County Hall entrance. Cheydinhal Castle County HallGuardQuarter.png|THe Guard Quarters. Cheydinhal Castle Great Hall2.png|The Great Hall. Cheydinhal Castle Private Quarters.png|The Private Quarters. Cheydinhal Castle Guard Barracks2.png|The Guard Barracks. Cheydinhal Castle DungeonGuardroom.png|The Dungeon Guardroom. Cheydinhal Castle DungeonPrison.png|The Dungeon Prison. TESIV Banner Cheydinhal.png|The banner of Cheydinhal. Room maps Cheydinhal Castle County Hall InteriorMap.png|County Hall. Cheydinhal Castle Great Hall InteriorMap.png|Great Hall. Cheydinhal Castle Private QuartersInteriorMap.png|Private Quarters. Cheydinhal Lords' Private QuartersInteriorMap.png|Lords' Private Quarters. Cheydinhal Castle Guard Barracks InteriorMap.png|Guard Barracks interior. Cheydinhal Castle Guard Barracks Maplocation.png|Guard Barracks exterior. Appearances * be:Замак Чэйдзінхол de:Schloss Cheydinhal ru:Замок Чейдинхол Category:Oblivion: Castles Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Locations Category:Oblivion: Nibenay Basin Locations